The present invention relates to packages for opto-electrical components, the term xe2x80x9copto-electrical componentsxe2x80x9d being used herein to designate in general those circuits, assemblies or sub-assemblies comprising electrical, optical as well as opto-electronic (e.g., photodetectors, laser sources, etc.) devices. Exemplary of such packages are transmitter/receiver packages for optical transmission systems.
Such packages must in general comply with a number of requirements which are at least partly conflicting among them. For instance, the package structure should provide all the external constant electrical connections both at radio frequency (RF) and DC, and optical feed-through, as well as mechanical protection. Flexibility in the internal layout is also an extensively felt need, in that such a layout should be preferably chosen depending on the configuration of components to be included in the device. Electrical connections should be ensured with a high degree of reliability, the same also applying to the mechanical structure of the package. Finally, assembling the package should be easy, leaving a reasonable degree of freedom of movement.
Such requirements do not appear to be satisfactorily met by prior art package solutions which generally are provided for a fixed design.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide an improved solution which better complies with the needs outlined in the foregoing, especially as regards the quality of connection at the RF and the DC level.
According to the present invention, a package for opto-electrical components comprises a casing including a chamber for housing the opto-electrical components. The casing includes a set of electrical connections between the chamber and the exterior of the casing. The electrical connections include at least one radio-frequency differential line.
Preferably, the at least one differential line is in the form of strip-like elements. The casing preferably includes: a box-like portion including said chamber, and a base member supporting said box-like portion and having a protruding end carrying said electrical connections.
The electrical connections preferably include DC electrical connections. The housing chamber in one embodiment includes a conductive lateral wall and a dielectric base wall including via-holes for the DC electrical connections.
The housing chamber, in a second embodiment, includes an electrically insulating lateral wall and the DC electrical connections are in the form of strip-like elements extending through the lateral wall.
The electrical connection preferably has a general staircase-like arrangement including plural steps forming different levels of electrical connections.
The casing preferably includes an upper rim portion of the chamber and an electrically conductive layer at the chamber upper rim portion.
At least one board or tile for carrying the components can be housed in the casing chamber. The component carried by the board or tile is one of: a photodetector, a transimpedance amplifier, a limiting amplifier, a silicon optical bench, or passive electrical components.
The photodetector and at least the transimpedance amplifier can be mounted on the silicon optical bench.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions of one specific embodiment thereof, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.